


Rock/Hard Place

by pinkyapple



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Attempted Murder, Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Gender-neutral Reader, Implied Polyamory Negotiations, Kidnapping, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Toxic Relationships, Yandere, implied verbal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyapple/pseuds/pinkyapple
Summary: You wanted to be loved so badly, you chose whomever wanted to give it. It ends up smothering you.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Reader, Original Male Character/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Rock/Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> Based of a prompt suggested to yandere-daydreams on tumblr (pastel_daydreams on here): 
> 
> Anon: Lowkey my favourite type of yandere relationships is when you've got a more submissive/masochistic yandere (who'll do anything for the reader just please don't walk out that door) and a more protective/obsessive/violent yandere who'll do anything to make the reader stay... poly relationships are my shit ;)
> 
> yandere-daydreams answered:  
> It’s the best of both worlds, especially if your Yanderes are agreeable. Minimal arguments, a loving submissive who’s willing to serve you on hand and foot, a possessive who’ll kill for you please ask them to kill for you… it’s a balance, even if it’s an overwhelming one all the same.
> 
> So I took this and kinda ran with it. I hope you enjoy it.

You sat in the passenger seat as Bastion angrily loaded the trunk with groceries. You hoped that the eggs weren’t cracked. The door slammed and Bastion sat in the driver's seat. He grumbled as he slammed his door shut and put on his seatbelt. Before he could pull off, you place a hand on his thigh. You could feel him relax immediately.

Bastion took a breath and looked at you. His expression softened as he stared into your eyes. He grabs your hand on his thigh and kisses the back of it. You give him a half-smile and slide your hand out of his grasp. The ride home is quiet as you stare out the window

You give a sigh of relief that Bastion had controlled himself this time. You didn't want to move again because he lost control.

❌❌❌

“I'm sorry…” Bastion uttered behind you on your way up the driveway. You paused. Bastion _never_ apologized. At least not _sincerely_.

“It's okay…”, you respond, resuming your trek to the front door.

As you're about to put your keys in the lock, Bastion slammed his hand on the door by your head. You didn't flinch.

“Really.” He started. “You know I'm trying… It's just… That bitch! That stupid whore! The way she looked at you--”

Bastion paused, taking a deep breath. “ You know I _hate_ it when people look at you like that. Like you're a piece of meat! It just pisses me off”!

_Oh, you knew..._

You hadn't known what you were getting into when you met Bastion. Years of feeling unattractive and unlovable made you desperate for affection. Made you blind to the red flags. You could have kicked yourself for being so oblivious.

At first you thought Bastion was rough around the edges. A misunderstood, soft soul who just needed a chance...

While Bastion was charming and caring, he was every bit as viscous. But you were too caught up in his intense, constant affection to notice. He would tell you that _he_ was all you needed; that your friends were no good. That they were fake and couldn't handle that you were in a relationship with someone who loved you so much. And you actually thought he was _right_. That if your friends really loved you, they'd be happy that you were happy. They were just jealous and wanted you all to themselves.

So you were willing to brush off his hostility towards others at first. When your friends started to become distant, you thought it was you all drifting apart. Though the bruises they had at the time were strange...

You had your suspicions, but you were already under Bastion’s spell. You realized too late that Bastion had isolated you from your friends and family. And that you became dependent on him. You realized it one day as you sat alone in your apartment, no one to talk to and nothing to do. Only waiting for Bastion to come home. You’d thought he was all you needed and now your world was lonelier because of it.

❌❌❌

“Did you get eggs?”, came the soft voice from the kitchen.

“Yeah”, Bastian responded, shutting the door with a heavy boot.

From the kitchen, clad in a cream colored apron with a spoon in hand, came Tristan. His wavy brown hair was in a low bun, a few strands falling over his green eyes. You were immediately embraced, Tristan’s fingers sliding to your hips. He plants a rather wet kiss on your cheek and quick peck on your lips.

“I missed you,” Tristan murmurs into your neck.

“I was only gone 20 minutes”, you respond matter-of-factly.

Tristan sighed. “It felt like an eternity”.

Tristan had always been dramatic since you first met. You’d thought it was insecurity or anxiety, but soon discovered it was something more. Underneath his lack of self-confidence, Tristan was very manipulative. And very, _very_ desperate.

You felt sorry for him when you first met; he didn’t have many friends and he clung to you. But it wasn’t until Bastion had you all to himself that Tristan became your _only_ friend. Your _secret_ friend: the only one Bastion hadn’t driven away. Craving companionship away from Bastion’s suffocating love, you let him get close to you. Too close...

When Tristan confessed to you, you tried to let him down easy. While you didn’t return his affections, you still wanted his companionship. Tristan revealed to you that he knew about yours and Bastion’s relationship. How alone you were. How you had no one else besides Bastion. And as long as you both were careful, you could do whatever you wanted with him. That it'd be a secret between the two of you. Though apprehensive, you agreed.

It was strange at first, seeing Tristan platonically behind Bastion’s back. It felt refreshing, even thrilling to know that you had something only for you. Something Bastion couldn’t take away or control. But, that wasn’t enough for Tristan. Like Bastion, he craved your affection and would do whatever it took to get it.

At first when the two of you spent time together, it was innocent. Talking, laughing, touches with no underlying meaning (at least you thought so). But once you two came to your arrangement, the casual touches became more intense. He would test the waters. Touches became caresses, the hand on your shoulder sliding down your back. Fingers skirting the hem of your shirt until he could touch skin. You should have stopped him, but you craved a soft, reverent touch. Bastion could be gentle, but his possessiveness made everything rougher. Simple hugs could end with bruises and aches, so you ate up Tristan’s tenderness.

But then Tristan kissed you. He was coy and bashful, saying that he couldn’t help himself. That he was so in love and you were so _wonderful_ he couldn't resist.

You wanted to tell Tristan that things had gone too far, but he caught you off guard by bursting into tears. He lamented how _unfair_ your relationship with Bastion was. How he didn’t like how Bastion treated you and that you deserved better. Someone softer, gentler. Someone utterly devoted to making you happy.

You had no idea how to react. While he wasn’t wrong, you didn’t know what to say. Even with Bastion’s suffocating presence, it didn’t feel right to betray him.

You had already been skirting the line of cheating. Ironically, you’d always despised cheaters. It had never even crossed your mind to see someone else while in a relationship. But now, you and Tristan were involved and there was no going back.

And you’d enjoyed it at first. It was exciting having a secret lover. It started innocent; not much different from your platonic hangouts. But soon things escalated. Tristan couldn’t keep his hands off of you. Granted, while you and he weren’t as physically involved as you and Bastion, Tristan definitely liked to push the line. He _loved_ kisses and intimate touches: whether giving or receiving. Tristan’s physical adoration felt good. He didn’t make you feel like an object, but cared for, appreciated.

But soon Tristan’s love began to wear on you much like Bastion’s did. Where Bastion was demanding, Tristan was needy. He always needed reassurance: wanting to know if you loved him, if he was _really_ making you happy. You assured him that he did, but that didn’t seem to help. The worst was when he would cry and accuse you of leaving him. You would then have to shower him with attention and assure him that you wouldn’t leave. Which he would then repay by smothering you with affection. It was a tiring cycle.

But you didn't have the heart to let him go. Whether it was out of guilt or selfishness, you didn’t know.

Regardless, it was draining you having two lovers crave you with such intensity. Many times you’d juggled with the idea of breaking up with one or the other. Sometimes even both. But that would leave you alone again. It was so much effort establishing new relationships; you didn't want to start again.

Looking back on it now, breaking up was never an option with Bastion or Tristan. Bastion would never stand for it. He would gaslight you into thinking that you couldn’t live without each other. That he was the only one looking out for you. Protecting you from all the disgusting people who would take advantage of you. And Tristan would throw a tantrum; crying and begging you to give him another chance. That you could work it out and how he would do anything for you not to leave him. Even injure himself. You weren’t willing to take a chance on what either of them would do.

The scariest moment of your life was when Bastion found out about you and Tristan. After confronting you and forcing you to confess, he dragged you to Tristan’s apartment. As soon as Tristan opened the door, Bastion attacked. His powerful hands grabbed Tristan's thin neck, pushing them both into the apartment. With his face red and teeth bared, Bastion looked like a demon.

You tried to stop him, but you were no match for his strength. Tristan’s gurgling was over your crying and begging. When you thought you were going to watch Tristan die, everything stopped. Bastion removed his hands from Tristan's neck. Before you could react, Tristan grabbed his collar and dragged him into the bedroom. You ran to follow, but the door slammed behind them. You tried to open it, but it was locked. You screamed and pounded on the door until you hands stung. You tired yourself out until all you could do was curl into a ball and wait.

After what felt like hours, the two finally emerged; Tristan in one piece. You wanted to rush to him, but thought better of it. Bastion approached you, kneeling to your spot on the floor.

“I’m sorry, babe. You know how out of control I get when it comes to you. But we’re going to be alright. Tristan explained everything.”

“‘Explained?’” you asked,

“Yeah”, Tristan uttered, rubbing his bruised neck. “Everything's fine.”

“Fine?!”

"Yeah…” Bastion agreed, trying to cup your face, but you flinched. Noticing your reaction, Bastion brought you closer by putting a hand on your shoulder. You knew better than to wriggle away.

“I told Bastion that he needed me”, Tristan said, his voice a little hoarse. Seeing your incredulous look, he continued.

“You already strayed from him once. Even if Bastion did get rid of me, your eye would wander soon enough.”

Tristan’s words stung: he made you sound like some dizzy flirt. He continued as he kneeled down.

“You came to me because Bastion was holding on too tight. Isn’t that what you told me?”

You were speechless.

“Didn’t you want someone with a gentle touch?” Tristan asked, using a finger to push away a strand of hair in your face. “Someone who wasn't such a _brute_ ”?

“I never said that!”, you shouted, worried over Bastion’s reaction. Despite whatever problems the two of you had, you never called him names. But to your surprise, Bastion was calm. His eyes locked on Tristan as he spoke.

“You didn’t have to”, Tristan replied, touching your cheek with a finger. “I know that you love the way I touch you”

**_What was happening?_ **

“I told Bastion that if he wants to keep you, he has to share”. Your eyes widened at his implication.

“He’s right,” Bastion said, the hand on your shoulder turning you toward him. “You’d just go behind my back again. I know that I can be overprotective, and that’s what made you cheat.”

Despite everything that had happened (and Bastion’s gross understatement), his words filled you with guilt. You **_cheated_**. There was no sugar-coating it. Even though Tristan was an enthusiastic participant, you'd still gone behind Bastion’s back. You had been so greedy for love, you were willing to hurt someone who already loved you to get more. It was your fault.

“But Tristan proved to me that he loves you as much as I do.” You wondered how he did that exactly, but Bastion continued. “He’s not gonna hurt you like everyone else. **_We’re_ **the only ones that love you”.

“That’s right,” Tristan chimed in, resting his hand on your thigh.

Bastion pulled you into a hug, crushing you. “So we’re going to be together. The _three of us_ ”.

You felt Tristan join in on the hug behind you, his face resting on the nape of your neck.

“It won’t be a problem if you have both of us. You’ll have everything you could ever need.” Tristan said with confidence.

“But, how will we-” you spoke up, trying to understand the logic of this whole situation, but Bastion cut you off.

“We’ll figure it out. Together.” he said with an heir of finality.

“Together.” Tristan agreed, giving your neck a quick peck.

_What had you gotten into?_

❌❌❌

You pat Tristan's back a few times, signaling him to end the hug. He lets you go as you head for the kitchen, but you’re stopped by Bastion who grabs your shoulder. He gives Tristan a hard stare before handing him the bag that was in your hand.

“I need to talk to you,'' Bastion says firmly, already walking into the kitchen. Tristan blinks, giving you one last look before following.

You sigh, flopping down onto the couch and turning on the television. You can hear Bastion telling Tristan about what happened at the grocery store. You turn up the volume to drown them out. You knew that they were going to restrict your freedom again. You couldn't go outside as it was, unless one or both of them were with you. You hated it when they talked about you and made all the decisions as if you were a child. You hated it even more that you were now powerless to do anything about it.

The trip to the grocery store had been your first day out in weeks. _But it was all ruined when that girl looked at you._ You knew it was irrational to blame her the way Bastion did. But you couldn’t help but feel resentment. If she had just kept her eyes to herself, Bastion wouldn’t have freaked and almost caused a scene. You hadn’t even realized that she was staring at you until Bastion got in her face. You would have been on the verge of tears too with a tall, angry bald man snapped at you. Thankfully you were able to calm him down before it got physical. Or before security could come. You’d seen Bastion throttle people both larger and smaller than himself. Usually for “disrespecting” you ( i.e., looking at or talking to you a few seconds too long). You didn’t want that for the woman in the grocery store.

Besides, it would have been hell if the three of you had to move again. Ever since Bastion and Tristan took off with you into the night, you’d moved at least twice. Usually because of Bastion’s “tantrums” as Tristan affectionately dubbed them. While it wasn’t particularly complicated, none of you had much combined. But the boys were always able to secure decent living conditions somehow. Unfortunately, you were never trusted with the details of the move. You sat in the car in the dead of night, blindfolded.

Since the relationship, you figured out that the less you knew, the better. You learned how to ignore things, drown them out, and make yourself numb. It was how you were going to survive.

After a few more minutes, Bastion and Tristen came to join you on the couch. Sitting on either side of you, Tristan rested your head on his shoulder and stroked your hair. Bastion put a hand on your thigh.

“Bastion told me about what happened in the grocery store” , Tristan started. His tone reminded you of a concerned parent.

You hummed in reply.

“It’s sad that people can’t mind their own business.” Tristan said, planting a kiss on your temple.

“She was just looking”, you offered, despite knowing he would ignore it.

“Even still,” Tristan said, now turning you to look in his eyes. “You can sit out the next few grocery runs”.

“But-!”, you tried to protest, but Bastion interrupted you.

“It’s to keep you safe.” he said with an air of finality.

You turned to face him, “But I was safe! We were together and she didn’t do anything to me!”

“But she could have”, Bastion’s grip on your thigh tightened. “If hadn’t noticed, who knows what she could have done”

You wanted to insist how ridiculous that was, but you knew that it was pointless arguing with them. They kept you locked up all to themselves. Any attention you received, no matter how innocuous, was a threat. And that meant that you were stuck in the house for indefinite periods of time. You’d taken for granted the freedom of being able to go outside and move about how you wanted. Now you would give anything to be away from this house. From Bastion and Tristan. Even if it meant living alone for the rest of your life and never knowing love ever again. It would be much more fulfilling than this.

“He’s right,” Tristan chimed in, snapping you out of your self-pity. “You need to stay here where it’s safe”

You sighed and pushed away from Tristan, sitting right between them on the couch.

“Now don’t be like that,” Tristan tutted, touching your shoulder. “We hate keeping you here, but who knows who’s out there waiting to snatch you up? Not everyone out there has good intentions, you know”.

You could have scoffed.

“There are people who wanna use you. And you know we're not like that. ” Bastion explained as he swept you up into a hug. Tristan joined in behind you.

“We love you. Truly. With all out hearts”, Tristan agreed. His one hand rested on your middle and the other hooked around Bastion’s neck. In return, Bastion wrapped an arm around Tristan, the two smashing you between them.

“We’re doing this for your own good.” Bastion whispered into your hair.

_You knew that it wasn't_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is also cross-posted on my writing tumblr, applebasketwritings.
> 
> I thrive off of engagement and feedback, so please let me know what you think :)


End file.
